Princess' Diaries
by breezy034
Summary: Radiant Garden has now been restored to its' original state. When Kairi gets a letter asking for her to come rule as princess there, will she be able to leave the home she loves to raise a fallen kingdom?


**Breezy:** "Hey! Here's a preview of an upcoming story coming this summer to and authoress on fanfiction near you! Enjoy This sneak peak of the first chapter of Princess' Diaries!"

SUMMARY:

_Radiant Garden has now been restored to its' original state. When Kairi gets a letter asking for her to come rule as princess there, will she be able to leave the home she loves to raise a fallen kingdom?_

* * *

It was on a beautiful day that this started. Then again, there isn't really a bad day here on these islands, but you can understand, right? Blue seas and blue skies almost 24/7. Since Sora and Riku had returned, we had been spending every free second together. We hung out in our old spot, roamed around town, and just talked as if nothing had ever happened.

Not that something _didn't _happen; because it oh-so-obviously did.

So what if we had been separated by the darkness? We were together again, and that was what mattered to me. But now, would I be the one that had to leave?

I never dreamed of what would happen _after_ all that adventure with the different worlds. I never imagined that Sora would muster the courage to actually confess his feelings. I even doubted, for a minute, that they would be themselves when they were still away. It wasn't long after we were home that we had received a letter from King Mickey, stating that _I _was apparently needed in Radiant Garden.

To rule.

As royalty.

Of course, that was a little shock.

And then I thought about what would actually happen if I did go or if I didn't. The people of Radiant Garden had finished their castle construction, and now needed a central government. Ansem the Wise had watched over the city while he was still alive, but now that he was gone…no one was there. The only reason the city wasn't in shambles was because they were working towards a common goal. They needed a leader. If not, the city would crumble.

Therefore, the people decided the one person who should rule would be someone who had lived in Radiant Garden. Someone who they knew would have good ideas and plans. No matter how much it hurt to leave this place, I knew in my heart it had to be done. So I wrote back, stating that I accepted their proposal and that I, Kairi Akasuna, would rule over Radiant Garden like their ruler Ansem the Wise had… minus the genetic heartless experiments. Sora, however, refused to let me go alone, and Riku, being the strong 'big brother', also would tag along. That did comfort me. After all, I don't think it's easy to rule a kingdom, right?

Two weeks after I got the letter, we had everything packed. Soon someone from Radiant Garden would arrive to carry us away. The three of us stood looking out at the island where we played only a few years ago. A silence was filled by the sound of seagulls and rushing waves.

"We'll visit again." Sora stated, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled. Riku stood awkwardly to my right, shifting his weight from foot to foot. I smiled wider and pulled his arm for a group hug, so Riku wouldn't feel left out. I don't know how long we stood there, reminiscing over the good things that had happened. The only thing that broke us apart was the sound of an engine.

"Hate to break up the love-fest, but we gotta get going!" Cid called from the window of the onyx-colored Gummi ship. I looked back to the small island, took my two bags from the sand, and unpacked an empty bottle. I filled it with sand from the beach, set it back into my bag, and set the strap on my shoulder.

"Bye, home." Riku stated. He waved in the general direction of his mother's house, and then his dad's.

"Bye, home." Sora copied, lifting his hand in a half-wave towards his house. I giggled and waved as well to the house that had been mine only a few days ago.

"Bye, home."

We boarded, settled into the seats, and took off.

.:~3~:.

About day and a half later, the endless space around us turned to a more clear, bluish-green color, which Cid explained it meant that we were almost there. The three of us turned back and grabbed our things, preparing for the landing in the Radiant Garden main Square.

Oh joy.

People of every age, size, and color lined the streets, eager to see their new 'leader'. Or maybe it was because there was something else they were all gathered for… like a festival, or a parade or, heck, maybe the circus was in town. I hoped it was any of the latter; I couldn't stand large crowds. Cid soon proved me wrong.

"Well, well. Wouldja' look at that. Looks like Yuffie and the gang got everyone together, just like they said they would…" He said, looking over the windshield of the ship's cockpit. I gulped. There must have been hundreds of people here; maybe even a thousand. I had never realized how many people actually populated Radiant Garden. In moments, we landed, and Cid stood from his seat and escorted us out into the fresh air.

In seconds after the door opened, people started clapping, cheering, waving, and pointing. I smiled and waved back, trying to memorize at least one face in this huge crowd. Cid strode out in front of me, perhaps to guide, and Sora and Riku took a side of me; Sora on my left, Riku on my right. I inwardly grimaced. This situation was so socially awkward it wasn't even funny. Still, the people greeted me as if they had know me all their lives, happily rejoicing as if I were an old friend that had moved away and was now coming back.

Slowly, we made our way to the castle that would now be our home. Home sweet castle… has a bit of a sarcastic ring to it… heh. The large, renovated and newly painted white doors stood propped open for us, welcoming us to a different atmosphere. Inside, the place was cool and well lighted. Paintings and sculptures decorated various parts of the rooms. The first room, or foyer, was tall and elegant with beige walls with a golden trim and majestic murals on the walls. The ceiling stretched tall over our heads, with skylights and windows far up the sides. It was more than beautiful. I sweatdropped.

'And that was only the_ first_ room…'

* * *

'_Ahhh…_' I sighed happily, sinking into the hot bath. After a very long day of touring the castle and having meetings and various other mind-breaking things, it was absolute heaven to relax in a hot spring bath. This certain bath was indoors, inside the castle grounds. _'Sulfur baths are amazing when you ache…' _The shifting of the slide door to the changing rooms interrupted my thoughts. Too tired to open my eyes and see who it was, I just savored the feel of the water. The person gasped and stopped walking. I glanced over to see just who it was.

It was a girl about my age. She had short, cropped black hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were the most catching thing about her; a dull white mixed with green. Green-brown tattoos in the shape of curled, spiky lines laced down her shoulder. She bowed deeply and stepped back.

"Y-Your Majesty, p-please forgive me! I-I didn't know you were bathing! I'm sorry!" She stuttered, turning towards the exit.

"It's… alright…" I trailed, watching the door she had left through. It showed no sings of anyone entering. I sighed, this time out of anxiety. By the looks of her, she was a servant. There were no other nobles inside the castle. Either she had been a maid or a servant. I slipped farther into the bath, trying to quell my heart.

* * *

It was later that night that I decided to keep a journal of my events here. Call it a diary, if you will. Here is my first entry:

_Day 1_

_Starting tomorrow, I'll be the princess of Radiant Garden. To think only the other day I attended high school and played with my friends and made jokes and had fun. It's hard to wrap my mind around this… The castle is absolutely spectacular, and I promise I'll do all I can to help this world.. It's getting late, and I need to think. Goodnight, whoever'll read this._

It was getting late, and I yawned as I laid back down into my—rather large—bed. I set the book down on the table, clicked the table lamp, and closed my eyes, wondering what would become of me when morning came.


End file.
